


Naked Sushi

by Helsanon



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dinner, Disney, Disney Parody, F/M, Food, Frozen (Disney Movies) References, Helsa Week (Disney), Humor, Iceburns Week (Disney), Japanese, Kinky, Married Couple, Movie: Frozen (2013), Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helsanon/pseuds/Helsanon
Summary: (Modern AU) Hans arrives from work and Elsa has something exotic in her mind for dinner...Light-hearted short story inspired by some funny talk in the Helsa discord.[Elsa, Hans]; Helsa
Relationships: Elsa & Hans (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Kudos: 7
Collections: ❄❄❄





	Naked Sushi

**Naked Sushi  
** (Modern AU)

Hans arrives from work in the evening. He gets inside the house and smells some exotic aroma filling the house.

"Snowflake, I'm home!"

"Hi! Go take a bath before coming to the kitchen - I have a surprise for you!"

"Ok!"

Hans climbs the stairs and follows through Elsa's request. Wearing simple house clothes, he goes down to the kitchen and finds his wife wearing nothing but an apron.

That immediately arouses him; he approaches her from behind with an evil grin and dirty intention. However, before he embraces her, Hans notices there's a sturdy table some meters from their usual dinner table. It's covered by a peculiar black tablecloth and has many foodstuffs on one side. The new table is quite long - almost 2.5 meters.

"Uuh... Elsa, what's that?"

She turns around, meeting his confused face with an even wider grim than his. He also notices she's wearing makeup and perfume.

"Why, my dear husband, that's our special dinner tonight!"

"It seems I'm a bit overdressed on this occasion..." he says while eating her with his eyes, from head to toe.

"You have _no_ idea." Says Elsa while blinking her right eye at Hans. That makes him even more confused, but also curious.

"So, what's on the menu?"

"You!"

"C-Come again?!?"

"Undress yourself and lie down on the new table."

"I don't underst-"

In one elegant and fluid move, Elsa silences Hans with a finger. He can smell the extravagant scent from the condiments she was preparing.

"Shh. Just lie there and enjoy the fresh wind of the night. I'll address you soon."

The ginger is flabbergasted by his wife's behavior but decides to play along to see where that will lead to. She's usually so reserved and shy - the new events are a surprise for him. After lying down on the table, Hans puts his arms alongside his body and stays still.

"Hmm, still wearing that?" She pointed at his trunks. "That won't do."

"Elsa, you're making me uncomfortable. Can you explain-"

She again silences him with a finger, but also lovingly kisses his forehead.

"Fear not, my brave knight. All you have to do tonight is watch me eat Japanese food... From a 'peculiar' plate."

"If you say so." He grabs her hand and kisses it, becoming less agitated; his wife smiles kindly at him and resumes her cooking.

Elsa starts to put lots of food besides Hans. He reaches towards a sushi roll, but the blonde slaps his hand.

"Nah-ah! Not yet!"

"Hey! I'm hungry!"

"You'll soon eat. I promise I'll make this worth your while."

"You already are." Answers Hans while sending her an air kiss. Elsa's face becomes quite blushed and she almost drops a pan in response.

Minutes later, she finishes the ordeal and puts the foodstuffs ON Hans’s torso and groin.

"What are you doing?"

"Anna told me about this last week. She did it with Kristoff and they loved it - apart from the mess because she pinched him with a fork!" Elsa could barely hold her laughter after telling him that. Hans gives her a nervous smile - getting pinched wasn't on his plans that night!

But he knew Elsa was way more gracious than her sister and wouldn't do that to him... _most of the time_.

After finishing the 'cover-up', Elsa removes the apron and sits on the chair with Hans' waist right in front of her. Seeing those delightful breasts in such an exposed situation was too much for Hans and his _southern isles_ immediately went on full mast mode.

"Perfect!"

"W-what do you mean?"

"The fish meat ended before the rice and the last sushi rolls were meatless. Well, it seems they won't be anymore!"

Clapping her hands in excitement, Elsa uses her husband's low parts as kebab and covers them with the meatless sushi rolls. Hans swallows dry at the uncommon experience; Elsa notices that and gives him a spring roll to munch.

"Hey - just relax. You're the main course, but **I** 'll be the dessert..." Hans finally softens up his demeanor at the promise and tips his head to the side, watching Elsa eating.

"Wait - why did Anna pinch Kristoff with a **fork** while eating **Japanese** food?!?"

"She got mad at how hard it was to use the hashi and threw them away! Kristoff already told her no fork is to be used near him anymore, hehe!"


End file.
